Y&R Story
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Haruka and Michiru take a trip to Genoa City and they are swept into the craziness of the Newman Enterprise and Jabot Cosmetics. Will they survive or will the fail in their mission as senshi?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon/Y&R Crossover

I don't own any of these Sailor Moon characters or any of the characters from Young and The Restless. The idea of the story is my own though and it is solely for my enjoyment. Reviews are 3 and greatly appreciated. :)

The setting for Sailor Moon is after the S series and for Y&R it is the current episodes but not too much. The jest of the currect Y&R drama is that Victor Newman is arrested for conspiracy to hold Jack captive and bringing a dangerous criminal Marco (who looked exactly like Jack Abbott) to town; removed as CEO of Newman Enterprises, as a result of his actions, tried for counts of kidnapping and fraud; found guilty and sentenced to 10 years in the penitentiary. He currently got stabbed in prisnon by a guard but he's back in jail after being stitched up.

Haruka and Michiru go on an airplane to go Genoa City, Wisconsin. Haruka's potential sponsor is Newman Enterprises but the Newman jet has offered to pick up Haruka and a guest to see the company for herself before she makes a decision. With the company's founder in jail for corporate mishandling, his daughter Victoria Newman has taken over the company as CEO. Michiru is going to play her violin at an MS charity benefit for Nikki Newman so she politely declined another jet to take her to the same state on the grounds that it would be a waste of two trips for the couple.

The Newman Jet takes a certain blonde tomboy and an aquamarine beauty to their new location that was far away from Tokyo. Haruka was busying herself with reading a racing magazine while Michiru was looking through her latest works for the benefit she was kind of enough to asked to play. The concert was to be a charity benefit for MS who the chairmain, Nicole Newman was throwing at The Genoa City Athletic Club. The plane ride wasn't that bumpy from Tokyo to Genoa City. Haruka had fallen asleep reading her magazine so her partner's teal orbs curiously looked from the window seas as the jet flew over the grand buildings of Newman Enterprises and Jabot Cosmetics, the other building, Michiru knew was renouned for some of her favorite American cosmetics. Thanks to the new jet fuel that Newman had produced recently the flight only took 2 hours, it was supposed to show that Newman could use the same formula in Haruka's own race car but the blonde was asleep the whole plane ride. Sleepy dark blue eyes opened slightly as the light bump of the plane landing at their destination woke her up. " **Did I miss anything, Michiru?** ",asks Haruka as she yawns and covers her mouth. The answer was a kiss on the racer's lips after the yawn. Michiru smiles with mirth at seeing her beloved awaken. " **No koi. I do think that Newman Enterprises is trying to show off their new fuel to you. You only fell asleep for the whole plane ride...** ",teasingly as the aquamarine beauty carefully gets her violin case and checks to make sure that it isn't damaged. It wasn't. Haruka shrugs and gets up from her extremely comfy jet chair as she holds out her hand for Michiru. The other happily accepts the offer and falls into a semi tight hug. Just as they are about to kiss, the jet plane's door hatch opens. The pilot leaves without a word since he figured that the couple would want some privacy.

At Newman Towers, an angry ebony haired with brunette highlights that frames her flawless faced woman with peircing ocean blue eyes looked down at her laptop. She had alot on her plate recently and now with some male race car driver that she was babysitting, it didn't sit well that her father had instited that she take this MAN to hope that he was worthy of having the Newman brand on his race car. Victoria Newman sighed in mild annoyance as she pushed her hair behind her ears in annoyance at having to wait on this race car driving playboy. "And I have to get a translator for the incompantent Tenoh! The nerve of Father making me do this all the way from his jail cell!",yells Victoria angerily as the computer screen creates a blue cast to her pale white complexion. Owning a race car, Victoria Newman, wasn't sure if this would be a lucrudive deal since they had already gotten PassKey for the most part but split the profits between Newman and Jabot Cosmetics. Inside the brunette's heart she was secretly thrilled that this new race car driver could put Newman on the map, he was a racer that was really popular in Japan on the racing circut and a local celebrity in his own right.

Soon the sounds of computer keys typed away but her silence to herself was interrupted by a company employee that could speak fluent Japanese, the male race car driver's language. The mocha colored male by name of Steven something...Victoria was really bad with names unless they didn't have a name tag on.  
The ebony haired CEO wouldn't admit it to anyone but her Japanese was never very good and the only thing she could say was 'Can I have some sake?' and 'Newman Enterprises honors family above all'. " **Hello Steven. Has Tenoh showed up yet? The jet should have landed by _now_!** ",barks Victoria as Steven straightens up at the outburst. " **Her name is Haruka Tenoh, Tenoh is her last name**.",says Steven politely and clearly emphasizing the female part but it fell on deaf ears. Victoria really was only half paying attention since she never bothered to read the file on her father's idea to buy a race car driver. In her mind since she had just become a CEO recently, Victoria was afraid that she would look weak in her father's eyes for not coming up with her own idea to put the company back on track. " **Yes yes his name is Haruka Tenoh! Go to the hanger and bring him here! _Now Steven!_** ",shouts Victoria as a piece of hair falls in front of her face. She carefully and smooths out her hair to make sure that nothing is out of place as she puts it behind her ear as she glares at Steven. Male hazel eyes roll ever so slightly out of the new owner's eyesight as he quietly leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Steven had made it to the Newman Enterprises AirPlane Hanger that is on the top floor of Newman Tower, a few seconds later after Haruka and Michiru's kiss. He saw nothing but a blonde haired male and an aquamarine haired female that are nothing more then teenagers coming down the hatch's stairs! They are both the same age as the Newman Family's granddaughter Summer! Steven bows quickly but polietly as he escorts them to Victoria's office. He quickly decides against offering the blonde his arm since she put her hand in her pocket. Michiru accepts the offer as they bow back to Steven. While all of this is going on...Victoria quickly reads the bullet points on what her company's outline for this race car driver is supposed to do for Newman. A very careful smile graces the Newman CEO as she sees that they are to hold a race with the newly tested fuel in the race car driver's F1 car that was shipped all the way from Japan days ago. A hearty knock on the mahagony double doors of the office interrupts Victoria as she allows the group to come in and bows to Haruka. Her mouth drops at the handsome features of the racer who winks at her to the annoyance of the mysterious aquamarine teenager who sighed in frusteration at her partner's flirting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven says in a polite manner," **Ms. Newman, this _is_ Haruka Tenoh... _ **the race car driver**_." to bring Victoria out of her shock at seeing the couple's awe. When the couple came off the jet's stairs Steven could almost swear that he saw petals of cherry blossoms blowing behind them. For some reason he could tell that Haruka and Michiru were very close but from what he read about these two they were only rumors and flatly denied in the press. "Steven, please tell Mr. Tenoh that it's a pleasure that he has decided to grace us with the offer of allowing Newman to sponser his race car. We are having a test run on the new engine that I'm sure that his girlfriend would want to go shopping if she wishes. Be sure to have a car ready for her to go to a local high class boutique called Fenmore's, Newman Enterprises will pay for it of course.** ",says Victoria as she smiles smugily to herself. It sounded perfectly to her just like her father would have done if he was here in the office himself. Steven hide his emotions in front of his boss but decided to translate what she had said only in Japanese for Haruka. The blonde waited for the translation and watched the female CEO and Michiru very carefully. The tomboy was surprised by the attitude and the way she talked to her thinking that she was a male. If she wasn't so used to it, it would have offended her but she let that slide for now. " **I thank you for the opportunity to drive in a race here for Newman. Has the fuel been checked thoroughly before you decided to try it out?** ",says Haruka causiously but very polietly in Japanese as Steven translates it flawlessly. **_'Thankfully those courses in high school and college were paying off nicely...just as long as she keeps it easy enough. I'm by no means an expert yet.'_** ,thinks Steven to himself. Haruka wasn't worried about her driving but being blown up and injured wouldn't do for her career or her senshi business back in Japan. The others did say that Tokyo would still be standing when they returned and Setsuna did say that she could pick them up from the Gates Of Time if they were needed so that put her mind at ease. " **I would like to stay and see the race with Haruka if it's alright, Ms. Newman. I will take you up on your offer while I am here with though.** ",says Michiru cooily in perfect English with just a touch of a Japanese accent. Her teal eyes hardened slightly at the assumption that Michiru was all about looking good. Haruka's driving is what brought them together and Michiru intended to stay and see it upclose in the stands.

The blood pressure in Victoria's veins was about to get very hard to control as her face reddened a tinge at the mention of her company not taking all of the precautiouns in the fuel. A few quiet deep breathes and Victoria's mind could think properly. The ebony CEO was embaressed at the thought of not knowing that Haruka's company can speak perfect English as she was starting to sweat slightly at the thought of it. Her new worry was that his girlfriend would tell him what she really said so she held herself back from flirting with him in front of her. " **Newman takes all of the precautions in your safety, Mr. Tenoh. No harm will come to you while you are at this company...that I can assure you.** ",Victoria in a very professional voice as she mimics her father's phrases that he has given to his colleagues at the office when she first was working there as a young teenager. She was able to climb the corporate ladder fairly easily but not like her brother Nicholas. He always had it easy because he was male and the Newman heir in her father's eyes. Of course now the title of Newman heir was her father's son from a previous marriage before their mother, Adam Newman. The Black Sheep of the family in Victoria's eyes. She narrowed her blueish gray eyes at the mere thought of him. Steven translates as Victoria's mind wonders at these new worries. Haruka digests what is said very carefully and nods in agreement. Misty eyes and a bright wide smile graces Victoria's face at the excitement of the male racer forgiving her silently. " **If you want to I can arrange a visit with my father at Walworth State Prison. He...** ",says Victoria but she is interrupted by someone opening the door. " **Why would you want to see that blowhard when you have the great Victoria Newman at your disposal? Surely she can explain everything...** ",as a dirty blonde man walks in with a charming smile and playful light blue eyes. Haruka is stunned and Michiru is doing a double take as they could almost pass for brother and sister...or brothers in some people's eyes. The blonde female recovers quickly and the aquamarine laughs quietly to herself in pleasent surprise at the twins. " **If you'll excuse me, Mr. Tenoh and Ms. Kaioh.** ",says Victoria quickly as she forcefully drags her half brother out the office and shuts the door behind her but it opens partially. A heated conversation about the male named Adam and him losing his job in Chicago as he blames Victor. Michiru whispers it in Haruka's ear since Steven knows better then to repeat what they are saying. A few minutes Victoria returns alone and the man leaves the building as an elevator door opens and closes quickly. " **Please excuse the interruption, that rarely happens at Newman**.",says Victoria as Steven refrains from rolling his eyes. _**'It always happens here. They really need locks on those doors.'**_ ,thinks Steven as he translates for Haruka.

" **If you want to go see my father. I can arrange it if you so wish. In the meantime I will have Steven explain to you where you will be staying and the** **itinerary** **that we have setup for your stay here, Mr. Tenoh. You can stay at the finest suite in a most expensive suite of the Genoa City Athletic Club, only the best people can afford it. It's one of the original buildings here in Genoa City, it's very famous for their lavish parties and events. They have a pool and an amazing sauna and spa if you want to relax from your trip. I go to the spa often there, it's very relaxing. Money is no problem for Newman so any charges will be on the company.** ",says Victoria as she hands Steven a copy of the itinerary of Haruka's trip and it translated in Japanese for her ease of reading. Steven translates what Victoria says and is starting to lose his voice after all of the translating. He is coughing slightly and rubs his throat to relax it but Victoria pays him no mind. Haruka and Michiru both send him a sympathic look of concern as Michiru takes over for the translating. " **Thank you, I can do that tomorrow if it's alright. I'm sure that we will enjoy it there, thank you for the** **accommodations** **. That is very gracious of you, Ms. Newman** ,",says Haruka as Michiru translates. " **The spa sounds lovely. Thank you very much, Ms. Newman.** ",adds Michiru as smiles polietly towards Haruka's new boss. Steven leaves quietly to go rest in his office and to do his piling workload. " **I can arrange that. My father will be pleased to see you. No it is I who must thank you. It's my pleasure**.",says Victoria as she tries her hand at saying thank you in Japanese that she tried to learn a few hours earlier with no sucess. It translated to roughly I'd love to take you in my bed. She beams at herself for saying it correctly but Haruka and Michiru nod curtly and leave the office quickly. The blonde opens the door for his girlfriend and lets her go out first. Victoria sighs as she sees the blonde bend down and whisper something in the aquamarine's ear who blushes and nods firmly. The ebony goes back to her father's mahogony desk as she makes a phone call with the warden of the prisnon explaining that the race car driver wishes to see Victor Newman tomorrow to discuss a business propsal.


End file.
